


Before They Loved

by wontlookaway



Series: The Way Of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontlookaway/pseuds/wontlookaway
Summary: Bevor they loved each other and bevor they hurt each other, they meet.





	Before They Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here it is, the first part of the prequel to my story Love, Love, Love. This first chapter contains slightest fluff at the end with a still sad note. Enjoy <3

It felt like ages ago that you had first met the Winchesters. You had met the boys when you visited Bobby to browse through some of his books, hoping to find something that could have helped you in your current case. It quickly turned out that you weren’t the only one who could occasionally use some kind of help in their cases, so it happened that you were accompanying the Winchesters on some hunts from time to time.

And so you also happened to meet the Archangel Gabriel. 

The boys had apparently disappeared a few days ago when Castiel called. He had probably hoped that you had a clue about their whereabouts. Unfortunately, you were just as baffled as he was, but that didn’t stop you from helping him with the search.

It didn’t take long to track down the motel where the brothers had recently stayed. The trail of one of Dean's current credit cards had taken you to the motel in Wellington. The Impala wasn’t there, but apparently their room was still occupied. That wasn’t a good sign. In a hurry, Castiel and you looked around and something actually caught your eye. At first it seemed rather inconspicuous: on the small table which still held Sam's laptop, lay a whole heap of crumpled candy paper.

Usually this might not have seemed suspicious to you, but the whole candy wrappers were at Sam's place, and the younger Winchester was very picky about his food. It had to be healthy, as opposed to Dean’s food choices. The candy wrapper reminded you of something that Bobby had once told you about.

He had gone to Crawford Hall for a few days to help the boys in a case while he asked you to take care of the junkyard and answer any phone calls. Equipped with the right books, which Bobby of course had, you were a passable researcher and Bobby had enough confidence in you to hand his business down to you for a few days. In fact, his absence was short-lived, but that did not stop him from complaining to you about the Winchesters on his return, though of course he kept telling you that he loved them like sons.

During that tirade, he had also told you about the being they had been dealing with: The Trickster. His “misdeeds”, which he had done masked as a university janitor, sounded at least partly funny and that was also the reason why you remembered it so well. As well as the fact that this creature obviously had a craving for sweets.

A look in Sam's computer and a few nearby newspapers showed you very quickly that there had been some mysterious and subtly humorous deaths. The renewed presence of a trickster, or maybe the same trickster, was fairly obvious.

A few short phone calls to the police later and a request for a stray black Impala had led Castiel and you eventually to an abandoned warehouse not far from the city, where Baby was still parked outside.

And that was the first time you had collided with Gabriel.

Castiel and you practically stormed at the same time through the narrow metal door, which led next to a large sliding gate into the hall and yet you were standing there alone a blink of an eye later. And if that wasn’t bad enough, it certainly was not an empty warehouse, but obviously a bustling hospital.

"What the hell ...", you mumbled with disbelieving eyes, while you dodged Dr. Sexy personally, who had just nearly knocked you over. The series was one of Dean's Guilty Pleasures and since you did not make fun of it, unlike Sam, the older Winchester and you had spent quite a few nights watching the events in the walls of the Seattle Mercy Hospital.

"Ok, if that isn’t the work of a trickster, I will eat my socks.", You mumbled to yourself. "Quite an amusing image Cupcake, but you are perfectly right. I am glad that you like my work. I've put emphasis on every detail." a voice said from behind you, almost directly at your ear. Startled, you had driven around just to see just how Dr. Sexy turned in front of your eyes into a completely different and to you unknown person.

"So you're the trickster.", You stated and tried to bring a couple of inches between the two of you by taking a few steps backwards. The Trickster rolled his eyes briefly, before he pursued you with a clearly fascinated look. "So far so obvious Sweet-cheeks, you can call me Loki. But much more interesting is how such a beautiful creature as you got lost here and even in such a doubtful company?"

He obviously meant Castiel and you got a little queasier. For some reason, you could not help but believe that the Trickster seemed to know Castiel.

"You caught two people that I'd like to recover," you replied. "Now probably 3, if you include Castiel... And don’t call me Sweet-Cheeks, I have a name. It’s Y/N, you are welcome to use it. "

The Trickster chuckled for a moment, obviously amused by your blunted type before he seems to catch himself again and a slightly more serious expression takes on his features. "Whatever you want Y/N, but I'm afraid I can’t just return the two morons to you, Sugar."

"It’s still Y/N, not Sugar.", You corrected him, slightly annoyed. "What do you want from the Winchester anyway? They hardly seem to be a threat to you, if you've obviously been playing games with them for days." Despite the threatening situation, you clearly noticed how a bit of your tension eased. Loki, as he had called himself, did not seem as hostile as you had expected, or at least not to you. He was quiet charming, though you found his ever-changing nicknames somewhat irritating, but his eyes held warmth and a touch of pain beside the rogue, of which you could only guess what had caused it. You just didn’t feel threatened in his presence, which made it easier for you to talk openly. Whether that might be a good thing, or not.

"I just want my second family back."

__________

When Castiel burst into his little television world, Gabriel had expected a lot, but not that his brother would be accompanied by a huntress. The moment the two stormed through the door, he separated them from each other and carried the Y/H/C Huntress into his Dr. Sexy world. It was more important to take care of Castiel before he recognized him, or teleported the boys out of here.

With an annoyed snap of his fingers, he promoted his brother into a wrestling match and finished his little game show with the Winchesters earlier than he had planned. His second new guest was initially more interesting.

With a wink, he had brought himself into the world of the Seattle Mercy Hospital, again in the disguise of the titular Dr. Sexy. He spotted the huntress immediately. She was obviously studying her surroundings with some disbelief, but seemed to get far faster than the two brothers before, where she was here.

He walked purposefully toward her and bumped slightly into her.

"Ok, if that isn’t the work of a trickster, I will eat my socks." he heard the huntress mutter. Gabriel took the time to take a closer look at his guest as he snuck up behind her. She was a bit taller than he himself, wearing a pair of apparently well-worn dark brown boots and a pair of faded gray-black jeans through which she had pulled a belt with a hunting knife hanging from it. Like the Winchesters, she also seemed to have an inexplicable weakness for flannel shirts as she wore one over a plain black shirt.

The short time the Archangel had spent looking at the huntress had been more than enough to come to a stop just behind her, so he whispered into her ear to make her aware of his presence: "Quite an amusing image Cupcake, but you are perfectly right. I am glad that you like my work. I've put emphasis on every detail."

She was obviously startled, because in no time at all she was whirling around and Gabriel took advantage of the opportunity to transform back from Dr. Sexy into his usual form. You could say he tend to be dramatic, but why shouldn’t he.

The huntress before him, however, seemed to find it less dramatic than the Archangel had hoped for, because she only backed slightly away from him and didn’t even seem to come up with the idea of reaching for the knife on her belt. He had no idea why she wouldn’t go for that knife. Instead, she fixed the obvious and made him roll his eyes. He never liked this habit of people to point the obvious, but for some reason he found it more amusing than annoying as she did it.

And so he couldn’t help but give her another nickname while still remembering that she was a huntress after all. A huntress who had also broken through his door with one of his brothers by her side. So it would be better to find out what she wanted here instead of having fun, even if he was quiet sure that she was here for the Winchesters.

"You caught two people that I'd like to recover." She answered him without hesitation and Gabriel wanted to sigh loudly before he actually had to suppress a chuckle at the end. The little girl was obviously very outspoken and showed no fear, if she should feel any at the moment. And he even got her name. Y/N was the name of his little huntress, he would remember that.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t let the Winchester go so easy. After all, he did what he did here not for fun, at least not primarily. The boys had to learn to accept their roles, before that he would never let them go. And he would also have to clarify that to Y/N now.

"Whatever you want Y/N, but I'm afraid I can’t just return the two morons to you, Sugar." He told her, shrugging his shoulders theatrically. But instead of a furious reaction he might have expected, she only rang him again for calling her Sugar. Truly an interesting woman, the trickster thought as her last sentence catched him off guard a bit.

"I just want my second family back."

Gabriel could understand that too well. And yet it wasn’t possible neither for her nor for him. The thought made the archangel sad and at the same time made it clear that he shouldn’t stay longer with the huntress here in Seattle Mercy Hospital. He had better things to do, or at least more important things. And who know, maybe Castiel already found a way out of his wrestling hell.

"That’s not possible, I'm sorry."

Before the huntress could reply, Gabriel had already snapped his fingers. He disappeared from her field of vision and the hospital scenery with him. Instead, he put her into a documentary, one about kittens, so that the Huntress was now surrounded by fluffy wool balls that tried to crawl up her pant legs. 

He didn’t know exactly why he had chosen this scenario, but perhaps her eyes had reminded him of the kittens when she spoke of the Winchesters as her second family. And maybe, maybe Gabriel felt a little guilty about that and wanted to leave her at least in a pleasant television landscape as long as he worked to break her family for his own salvation.

End of part one

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was the first chapter. I have planed a few more, but can't promise how fast I will be in actually writing them. I still hope you will hang around to find out how this story continues ;)


End file.
